The Bakers boy
by darcy-everdeen
Summary: this is my first fan fiction ever! I'm pretty sure its terrible but it was fun to write please review because its my first. i love the hunger games and peetniss is just perfect so hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down on the pavement, as the tread of children's feet stomp over it like its nothing, but here in Panem nobody is anything. A dandelion sways in the breeze spreading its seeds all across the district, when I was little I thought that the dandelion was made up of lots of little people and that they were going out into the world to make people happy, I know better now. The sky is a grey blue; the sky is beautiful, carefree just like the birds that swim through its flossy clouds. I hear the bell shriek in my ears, it's too early in the morning. At school we learn about how we owe the Capitol so much, we must live in regret for what terrible things another generation has caused. We know that school isn't anything but a capitol based torture, we know that we don't live in a society which is fair or righteous but we are always in the wrong and it gets on my nerves a lot of the time. I'm lucky, I've grown up with a family reasonably strong with economy, not so strong when it comes to love though, and I feel like the only one in the family that feels it. It's hard to complain when there are others out there starving or dying of illness, why should I complain, I'm a baker boy.

There is a girl, her name is Katniss, and she is the most beautiful thing in district twelve. She makes the sky look dull, she makes me smile, it's hard to do in a place like this but she does the impossible. If only she could see it. I saw her for the first time outside the bakery when we were young, she was looking at one of my mothers cakes in the window, her grey eyes were a sight to be seen that day, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, her braid was fraying at the edges but beautiful none the less, a bit like her. She couldn't stop staring at my mothers cakes; I couldn't stop staring at her. I wished from afar that she would notice me.

The old school needs new repairs urgently, but being an outer district there is no hope of that happening, in fact there is hardly any hope left in this place. The grass sways beside me like a snake hissing in the breeze. I see her walk through the yard she has quite a stern look but there are two sides to Katniss that hardly anyone gets to see. She looks up and smiles and skips through the long green grass happy and carefree as she leaps into a long embrace with a small girl with two blonde plaits and a pretty blue dress which is far too big for her. "I miss you Katniss" the little girl says softly, "oh little duck, you don't need to miss me, I'm right here Prim" Katniss chuckled quaintly and the little girl smiled "sing me the meadow song Katniss" she muttered "not today little duck" Katniss replied and prim begged "oh please" Katniss just smiled, knelt down and replied with a voice that was sure to make anyone around her smile too.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place"_

She spoke the last few words "_where I love you" _

When Katniss sang all the birds stopped and listened and if you listened closely you could hear them singing the tune back as if saying "thanks" for her song "run along primrose" Katniss giggled as her little duck skipped away. She had never seemed so perfect, so innocent, and so beautiful to me. I stood up and slowly walked up to Katniss who was sitting facing the sun, I sat down beside her and muttered "you're an amazing singer, you really are" Inside I was shaking and shivering like a stunned rabbit. This was the first time I had ever talked to Katniss Everdeen and I wished with all my heart that it wouldn't be my last. She blushed and looked to the ground "you didn't just hear that did you?" she asked obviously embarrassed "I'm sure glad I did" I replied and felt completely and utterly stupid, what kind of a reply was that? Then again what do you reply to a girl with skin like a porcelain doll and the prettiest hidden smile, I see all these beautiful things in her, and what would she see in a snob baker's boy? "Well prim insisted" she laughed I smiled back as she rose and said "I better get to class, goodbye Peeta" "goodbye Katniss". I talked to Katniss Everdeen and she acknowledged me.

If only she would sing the same song to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Primrose Everdeen" the name sends shivers down my spine, the words echo throughout the square; everything is silent, horrifically silent. Katniss, her little duck her little prim. I can barely keep my eyes open, I can barely breathe. "NO! PRIM! NO!" Katniss pushes her way through the crowd, everything whirls everything is too fast, it's like a dream, the worst dream. "I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" her voice shrieks in everyone's ears. No, she can't, she can't volunteer, not Katniss not her. If Katniss volunteers and my name isn't chosen I'll volunteer, volunteer to save her. "I believe we have a volunteer, Katniss Everdeen!" Effie Trinket, everyone's worst nightmare, she comes to district twelve every year to announce the death of two young innocent people but not only that, she giggles and laughs and treats it like it's the biggest honor. The only honor anybody actually wants is to punch her snotty nosed capitol face in.

I once knew this girl called Katniss Everdeen, I never could tell her but I loved her. She had a smile that was hardly ever shown but when you saw it, it lit up the world. She had a sister called Primrose Everdeen, she was Katniss' world. She nearly lost her. Nearly lost her to a world of mindless pain and thoughtless murder, all because of a strip of paper. The sky was a miserable grey, the sun was hidden beneath the clouds which once made me happy now make me wonder my existence. Katniss has never looked more destroyed in her life, she stands on that stage in a long faded blue dress, her hair in a messy bun and her eyes a watery mess. There are many happy things that live in this world, all these things seemed obsolescent, minuscule, and worthless.

My time comes I pray to a god that I don't believe in for my name to be called, Effie stumbles across the stage grinning like the Cheshire cat. My name is in three times and my odds are pretty good but I wish they weren't and once again; I'm praying for my death. I can't think straight my heart is beating, Katniss, I love her. I need her. And I cannot lose her to the capitol. She is not a piece of their games; she's a piece of my life. What they don't understand is that she saved my life, and I have no choice but to save hers. "Peeta Mellark" the name hits me like a ton of bricks, what has just happened, my prayers are coming real but they hurt so much more than anticipated. I break my way through the staring crowd and onto the stage. I am shaking hands with the girl who saved my life, who brought me hope, who on that day of the first of March sang and the whole world stopped, the girl who I'll protect. Three fingers up in the air crying for Katniss, grieving for her and her little duck.

Four years ago I wasn't the same boy I am today. I was different, I had no friends and nobody knew who I was, nobody cared, I did. Years and years past and every friend I'd made turned around and stabbed my in the back like I was a tribute. It hurt. It killed and I never belonged. Ever. My family despised me, they hated me, and I'd come home and be subject to drunken abuse from my mother. Black eyes, and split lips, hatred from all ends of the spectrum. Some days I would run out of this horrible world and sit in the forest just behind the electric fence (which has no electric charge at all) and listen to the birds, feel the soil under my nails and embrace the warming sun on my heart but nothing stopped the pain, the hurt, the rejection. I was alone and I knew that I would never be accepted for who I was. That was a dark time for me, one day I just felt like the world didn't need me for anything and I brought a rope at a market, I tied the knot, tightly. The chair at my feet, my sunken eyes at rest, I pulled the large rope past my dusty blonde hair and down to my throat, the touch of the rope on my throat gave me relief. It told me that it would all be over soon and I could rest. I scraped the chair from under my feet and dropped.

I don't remember much from then onwards but what I do recall is the tears spitting on my chest, the grey eyes staring at me begging me, praying. I was lying in a small room on a kitchen bench covered with herbs and ointments my throat stung and my head was dizzy, I couldn't hear anything but I could taste the bitterness of a burning liquid on my tongue. The tears. I woke up in a warm bed, with one person sitting beside me, waiting. I knew she saved me and I knew I could never repay her.

But now is my chance.


End file.
